Terry Toymender
Terry Toymender is an old man with white hair and mustache and he is a toymaker for a living. He has grey hair, bushy eyebrows, small brown eyes, a mustache, a pencil tucked behind his ear, and an apron with a teddy in it. Profile Terry never had a lot of money growing up, but he had a very loving family. When he was only two years old, his mother saved up to buy enough materials to stitch together a little teddy bear for Terry's birthday. It was Terry's only toy and he took very good care of it, mending any boo-boos that came along and replacing its stuffing when it was over-hugged. Today, Terry runs his own shop fixing up toys for boys and girls everywhere. And yes, he still has his old teddy with him. Interests Tasks Task 1 Description: I have the coolest toys in town, but I don't have great displays for showing them off. Can you help me out? Requirements: Sculpture with 4 Tim Doll and 4 Tina Doll, Wall Sculpture with 2 Tim Doll and 2 Tina Doll Reward: Decorative - Terry's Merry Marionettes Hint: The desert is so vast, name. You never know what you might find just underneath the dirt. Thanking Dialogue: These toy displays are awesome! The kids will love them! Thanks, little buddy! You are quite a craftsman. Task 2 Description: I may be old, but I like playing arcade games and dancing to music. It's a great way to attract customers too. Requirements: Stereo with 4 Musical Notes and 4 Yellow Crayon, Arcade Game with 4 Musical Notes and 4 Red Crayons Reward: Decorative - Sandbox Table Hint: Once, while deep in the forest, I heard the most beautiful music. It seemed to be coming from a cave across the water. Thanking Dialogue: Rock 'n' roll, name! I only hope that I don't spend all day playing. Someone needs to run the store.... Task 3 Description: Here is the finishing touch for my store. It will be the masterpiece of this place. Can you handle it? Requirements: Amusement Ride with 6 Kitten and 2 Magic Carpet Reward: Decorative - Light Brown Teddy Bear Hint: I heard a fanciful story the other day about a Garden where Kittens grow on trees. Can you imagine? Thanking Dialogue: I owe you big, little buddy! Kids are going to be lining up for this ride! Dialogue Hotel Introduction *Why hello. I'm Terry Toymender, an expert toy maker, toy designer, and toy fixer-upper! Does this town need a Toy Store? Accept Move-In *Why yes, I would like to open a Toy Store in name. That sounds delightful! I'll wait here while you build my store. After You Build House *My Toy Store is looking great! Thank you, name! Request For More Stuff *I draw a lot of inspiration from Cute things. The more the merrier. Help me find inspiration, name! Star Level 4 *What if I made a line of name Dolls? Would you want one in your home? *When admiring essences I just can't decide whether I like Puppy essence or Yellow Crayon essence best... *Why hello, name. How do you like my toys? Star Level 5 *Everyone needs a truly unique toy, don't you think so name? *I hope kids will be lining up to see my toys. I will be so happy when that happens. *Which do you like better, name? Tina Dolls or Tim Dolls? I'm thinking about turning them into action figures. Best Friend *You are a fantastic craftsman, and a kind soul. I am honored to call you my friend, name! Best Friend Reward *Terry's Outfit Trivia *Terry seems to be based off of Santa Claus or Geppetto due to the fact that he is a jolly toy maker and has white hair and mustache and is also an old man. *Terry is one of the six exclusive Sims from the PC version of MySims. *The music in his toy store is the same music as the Cutopia Castle and Renée's Nature Preserve in MySims Kingdom. It is also used in [[MySims Racing (DS)|DS version of MySims Racing]] while driving through the town. *Terry is the only male, cute, commercial sim in MySims. *The teddy bear in Terry's apron pocket could be his old teddy bear that was mentioned in his profile. Foreign Names *'English:' Terry Toymender *'French:' Maxime *'Japanese:' テリー *'Polish:' Terry *'Spanish:' Tono Category:MySims (PC) Characters Category:Cute (MySims)